Gates of Hell
by Ritsuki-chan
Summary: Sequel to Kumo Mark! Kagome, Inuyasha, and Watetsu are all dead. Their spirits are wandering around aimlessly. Rivalry occurs. Who'll have Inuyasha? Watetsu: the irrisisible cute and friendly hime? Or Kagome: Kikyo's reincarnation that Inuyasha's known al
1. Reunion part I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

11111

A/N: Konban wa, minna! I'm back. Since so many of you didn't want this to end... and since **Mad-4-Manga** was crying I felt so bad, I decided to make a sequel. I hope this one turns out okay. If you guys have any suggestions, please tell me.

**Why the title?** Well, they're dead. And they did bad things. So, they're being sent to hell. No, just kidding. It's kind of a figurative title. I don't believe in Heaven or Hell, I believe in reincarnation. But I also believe that you don't get reincarnated right away, and that your spirit kind of wanders around for a while. So this is what they're doing. Hell because they don't really like each other. I mean, Kagome hates Watetsu and Inuyasha is kind of not happy at either of them… 'Cause they killed him. So hell will break loose... Get it?

Date(s): Thursday December 30, 2004

Mood: My legs… they hurt so badly. I was playing DDR too much today and yesterday.

Music: Nothing. My Grandpa is watching the news... so I guess that's my music.

Current Stuff: Nothing really. I'm at my grandparent's house right now. Yep. So… that's what's current. Mmm chocolate cake! I love my grandma!

Okies, so here's the new story!

11111

**Gates of Hell**

**Chapter One**

11111

"Where am I?" Kagome wondered to herself as she felt her naked body swaying in the invisible winds. Darkness surrounded her and she was falling into a black oblivion.

She landed on her knees softly and grasped her shoulders. It was cold. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. All she could remember was talking to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Where is he? Probably off with the bitch or something. I'm probably lost and they probably left me here. Damn them!" Her voice echoed in the nothingness.

"Inuyasha!!!" she called. She heard nothing but her own voice bouncing back at her.

Nothing…

Kagome started to cry. "I don't know what to do! I don't remember what happened or how I got here!"

She lay down and cried herself to sleep.

11111

Tears awoke Kagome's sleep. One slid down her cheek and into her mouth. Her eyes slowly opened to see Inuyasha crying over her body.

"Inuyasha?" she sat up, noticing he put his haori over her. She wrapped it firmly around her and hugged Inuyasha.

"Kagome... Why?"

"Nani?"

"Why does everyone I love end up betraying me?" he wondered aloud.

"How did I betray you?" she said, feeling his embrace and stroking his hair.

"Kagome, you killed me! Just like Kikyo! You _are_ her! You _are_ the same!"

Kagome wondered: How could he think this? How did _I_ betray him?

She let go of him and looked at his blood stained shirt.

"How did you get so wounded?"

"Kagome!" He looked at her in disbelief. "How could you _not_ know?! You're the one who did this! It was you!"

"How did I--?!" Then she remembered. Naraku.

Naraku was the one to blame for Kikyo's "betrayal". He was to blame for this one, too. He put the spider mark on her back, and she knew now that he was only using her to get to Inuyasha. And he succeeded.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!" she whispered, her words barely loud enough to hear. She looked at her hands, flakes of dried blood underneath her fingernails. It disgusted her. She covered her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Kagome! I loved you with all my heart! I wanted you as my mate! I wanted you to be my bride!" he cried to her, his tear stained face showing utter misery.

She gasped. Bride?

"I wanted you to have my children and I wanted to grow old with you! And you killed me!"

"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I don't know what else to say! It was all Naraku's doing! He controlled me by slapping the kumo mark on my back! I couldn't do a thing about it!" she screamed through tears. "… Is it still there, Inuyasha?"

"It is."

She lowered her eyes. He still had control of her, even in this black hole.

"Inuyasha, where are we?" she asked.

"We're everywhere. We're nowhere."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"We're dead, Kagome. You committed suicide after you killed Watetsu and me," he explained and pulled her into a hug.

"_Watetsu…? That's right! The bitch! I killed her, I remember. I was sane then… I think," _Kagome thought. She looked at Inuyasha, his eyes full of hurt and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome said and placed a hand on his cheek, brushing away the tears that wouldn't stop flowing. She closed her eyes and kissed his soft lips, wishing that they were still alive.

He played with her tongue and hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck, toying with his collar.

"I love you Kagome and I always will. I won't let Naraku come between us," he said and hugged her tight.

"Inuyasha-kun?" a voice said from behind him. Kagome looked up and Inuyasha turned around.

"Watetsu."

11111

A/N: So, whatcha think? I personally think it's pretty good. Please **review**. Let me hear your input. Thankies!

Ritsuki-Chan


	2. Reunion part II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

22222

A/N: Hey! Thankies to **Mad-4-Manga** (shiru!), **CherryBlossomLove **(Jackie!), and **nekoinuhanyou **(I don't know your name!), for reviewing!

Keep on reading!

Date(s): Thursday January 6, 2005

Mood: I'm kinda stressing. I'm at my grandparent's again and I left my computer at home on and I'm downloading some songs. Since my PC at home has a virus, I'm worried that this'll mess it up! OO

Music: None… but I have Hiiragi by Do As Infinity in my head

Current Stuff: Very hungry. Um… that's all. Happy B-day to my gpa yesterday!

Onto the fic!

22222

"Watetsu…" Inuyasha murmured as he released Kagome from their embrace.

"Oh, Inuyasha-kun! How I've waited to meet up with you again! I'm so scared in here! I don't know where I am! And I'm even more scared by the monster behind you!"

Kagome's eye twitched. "What?!"

"Oh my god! It's voice! It's horrible!!" Watetsu cried and cuddled against Inuyasha. A slight tint of pink rose to his cheeks.

"Hey, Watetsu! Considering you _were_ behind us, you probably heard what Inuyasha said! He told me he loved me. And that means he doesn't love you."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong." Watetsu said, adjusting herself in Inuyasha's lap, moving his hands to fit around her slender waist. She brushed her black hair from her eyes and said, "Before Inuyasha found you, he was with me! He and I promised each other that when we were to be reincarnated, we'll find each other and be together for our next life!"

Kagome gasped. "Yeah, right! I've known Inuyasha longer than you, and he'd never like you more than me!"

"Well, ask him for yourself! Didn't you promise me that, Inuyasha-kun?"

He turned his head in what looked like ashamedment (not a word but I don't care), "I don't want to talk about it…"

Kagome knew what that meant. When he refused to talk about it, it meant it was true. How dare he?! "Inuyasha, how could you? Haven't I proved to you that I love you?"

The look in his eyes is too hard to explain. I can't even begin to start to try and explain it. He looked at Kagome like she was distant, and like she was wrong. Maybe there was anger there, too, considering what he said next. "No."

Utter shock spread its way across Kagome's face.

"Watetsu has always showed me that she loved me, even though we haven't known each other for that long. With you, I had to wait. Wait. And wait some more! I would try and be nice to you and I would try and get you in a position to get you to kiss me, or tell me you love me, or have sex with me even, but you never got the hint!"

"Well how was I supposed to when you act the same way?"

"It's not my fault I'm a shy person!"

"Well so am I!!"

They began screaming at each other for what seemed like eons. Watetsu smirked. _Perfect. Inuyasha and Kagome are getting into a fight and he'll end up going with me. I'm so glad I fed him that herb that makes him think weird. I don't know if there are any loopholes, but if she finds one, I have plenty more of that herb where I got that one, and I can just feed it to her to make her forget all about Inuyasha._

"Kagome, I was wrong! You and I would never work for the other! We're too much alike, and we'd get into too many fights! I'm staying with Watetsu for a while!" He said, grabbing Watetsu by the waist with a clawed hand and kissed her head.

A single tear slipped out from the corner of Kagome's eye. "Inuyasha, no! I'm sorry! Don't leave me in this darkness! I can't live without you!"

"You're not living. So it shouldn't matter," he said grimly while turning around, walking toward a small hut that was just noticeable.

Kagome sat down on her knees and sobbed, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and gasped. "Naraku…"

22222

A/N: yep yep yeppers.


	3. Naraku Scares Me

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha.

33333

A/N: Hey! Sorry I'm a little late updating. I usually have all the chapters written, but I didn't write this one yet and I was swamped with homework so I didn't have time to update...and yeah. So I stayed home today because I'm sick and now I can write this.

Date(s): Friday January 14, 2005

Saturday January 15, 2005

Mood: Sicka and tired and my leg really hurts becasue it's all cramped up and pissed off becasue of all the fucking pop ups on this damn computer because it has a fucking virus. Can you tell I'm mad?

(1-15) Umm.. I'm tired and sweaty. I just got done playing DDR with Krista. And still sick.

Music:

Hikari - Utada Hikaru - KINGDOM HEARTS!!!

Dreams Come True - BoA - YAY BoA is so cool!

Shine We Are! - BoA (DIES) (OMG I LOVE THIS SONG/VIDEO)

Merikuri - BoA - Kurisumasu is over... oh well.

Yuugure no Uta - Chara

Caged Bird - Shunichi Miyamoto - DNAngel!!

Yasashii Gogo - Minawo - DNAngel!!

Hiiragi - Do As Infinoty - OMG I LOVE THIS FUCKING SONG!!!! (must sing...)

Tooku Made - Do As Infinty

Under The Moon - Do As Infinty - boring video, nice song

Greedy - Momo

Remote Control - Shiina Ringo

Eternal Flower - Terada Haruhi

Oogie Boogie Song - NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS!

First Love - Utada Hikaru

(1-15) (I can't torture Krista with my JPOP)

Bowling for Soup - Almost Had You

Bowling for Soup - Trucker Hat

(Note: DOn't mind me if my typing sucks today... I'm sick gimme a break)

Current Stuff: Nothing much. I hung out with Krista and Kyle and we all napped while watching Clifford (don't ask). Fun fun. Very hard falling asleep when its three people all laying down on a love seat. Very cramped... but comfy! (giggle!)

(1-15) Nothin. Went back to work. Got 2 mangas. now i have 82!!!!!!! YAY! I am the otaku queen... **IF YOU THIK YOU ARE MORE OF AN OTAKU THAN ME, THEN WRITE ME AN EMAIL PROVING IT!!!! WE SHALL HAVE THE FANS DETERMINE!!!**

Okies here's your chappie.

33333

"Naraku?" Kagome was shocked like crazy. Why was he dead? Was it her friends that killed him?

"Hah ha... yes. Your friends did kill me. They were thinking that maybe you'd come back after they killed me. Guess not."

(Naraku can read minds now... don't question me!!)

Kagome frantically looked around for any sign of Inuyasha. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She had no weapon on her so she couldn't fight. She was a sitting duck without his strength.

"Inuyasha is off with Watetsu? Good. You two won't fight anymore. It'd be better if he was out of your life, right?" His eyes had a sort of gaze to them that Kagome couldn't break free of. Was this.. hypnotism?

Kagome started to break out in little beads of sweat. _'I can't break free of his gaze. He's getting into my mind... rearranging my thoughts! Inuyasha! Help!'_

_'He's not coming for you. Come with me. You'll be fine without him'_ Naraku's voice travelled across her mind. His own thoughts winding around her own, changing her perspectives.

"I... I.... I HATE INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. _'NO! This isn't my voice! I'm not saying this! These are Naraku's words!!'_

"Good girl. Now come with me..." He grabbed her hand and helped her up. He led her to his dark mansion by positionign himself behind her and wrapping his bony hands around her waist. Her lids went half shut.

_'Inuyasha...Thank you...'_ Naraku was changing his appearance to Inuyasha. Kagome was thinking Inuyasha was taking her to his own house, and letting her live with him. Naraku laughed. Victory was his!

"Inuyasha, you don't really love Watetsu, do you?" Kagome said as Naraku led her into his bedroom.

"No. Infact, I hate her. I could only love you, Kagome." Naraku was cracking up in his head. _'This is too good!'_

"I love you, too, Inuyasha!" Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a soft kiss, which grew into something more.

Naraku was getting what he wanted. Soon he'd have her power as his own, then he could kill her without a problem... Well... At least send her off to somewhere else... Because she can't die again.

He pushed her down on the bed as gently as he could. He started to strip her down to her bra. He began taking off his own robes, which, in Kagome's eye, looked like Inuyasha's red haori.

Sex was another way of gathering someone's chi as their own. (A/n: I saw it in Fushigi Yugi!) Naraku was going to have this girl in no time.

He stroked her cheek and smiled as she sighed out Inuyasha's name. He then removed her bra finally and traced his finger around her nipple, making it hard. She played with his penis, causing him to erect. She smiled.

(is this rated R??)

_'My heart is pounding... I've been waiting to do this with Inuyasha for some time now.'_ It was becoming harder for her to breath, and Naraku knew it was time.

He pushed into her. Hard and fast. Multiple times. Kagome arched her back and tried not to moan. (A/N: She's talking to him on the phone... and she's tryin' not to moan... It's a three way call and he doesn't have a clue... SCOTTIE DOESN'T KNOW!)

He squeezed her breasts and dug his nails in them, causing Kagome to scream. He smiled. He liked it kinky and painful. Her breathing became irregular and she really started to sweat.

He leaned down and nibbled her ear, then kissed his way down her neck to her breasts where he began to lick and nibble (Dude naraku is a sick perv... but then again im the sick perv making him do it... (weird laguhter)).

_'Inuyasha makes it feel so good. I'm beginning to forget that I'm dead. He's so sexy... The feel of his body on mine, the smell of his hair... Wait -- this doesn't smell like Inuyasha! This isn't Inuyasha!' _Her eyes snapped open and she finally saw properly. It was Naraku. She screamed.

"What's wrong, my love? Are you seeing me for the first time?" Naraku said, a smirk on his face, lightly rubbing the hickey that he left on her breast.

"Get offa me!!" Kagome screamed and struggled from under him, but he wouldn't release his grip. He pushed into her a few more times. She screamed. It was no longer pleasureable. This was indeed a rape!

He kissed her hard and removed himself. But, after he kissed her, there was a streak of blood coming from his mouth (Sorry I'm taking some stuff from Fushigi Yugi... So... now I just gave it credit. So there).

"Thanks a lot, Kagome, for surrendering your power to me." Naraku laughed.

"What?!"

"Oh, you didn't know? Sex is a way to steal someone's chi! And I stole yours, miko. Now leave before I injure you. I was planning on killing you, but I can't. Seeing as you're already dead."

Tears sprung into the corners of Kagome's eyes. She grabbed the closest article of clothing, which was Naraku's robe, and ran out the door while putting it on.

She ran and ran into the nothingness, trying to find someone or something to help her, or somewhere to stay.

Nothing. She was lost. She fell to her knees and screamed, "INUYASHA!!!"

33333

Watetsu's Place

33333

"What was that?" Inuyasha thought aloud.

"I didn't hear anything," Watetsu commented, although she did hear it, too. It was Kagome.

"I coulda swore I heard my name being called. I'm going out and checking," he got up and left the table he was eating at.

He walked outside to see Kagome laying a distance away. He swooped over to her and picked her up, then he brought her back into Watetsu's house.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Watetsu snapped.

"Shut up! She's hurt... I think. We need to house her here, or else she'll die... or something." He layed her down on a nearby bed.

Kagome's lids shot open as she felt a hand on her cheek. She slapped it away and immediatley burst into tears. "Inuyasha... help me.....!!" She was gasping for breath and breaking into convulsions.

"Kagome! Kagome, I'm here!" He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face. He didn't know what to do. He picked her up and held her close to him, stroking her hair.

As he swayed, she began to stop shaking, but the tears kept flowing, and they were seeping through his haori to his skin. (Which means...that has to be a lot of tears if fire can't even protrude!)

_'Inuyasha's scent.... Inuyasha came for me...'_ Kagome came to her senses and opened her eyes.

"Kagome, it'll be okay... it'll be okay, I'm here..." he cooed to her and rocked her back and forth.

_'He _does_ care about me...' _She thought. "Inuyasha... you came for me..." she sighed. He looked her in the eyes. They were tired out... she seemed like she was at a loss of energy.

"What happened to you?"

Images flashed through her mind. Naraku. Rape. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!!!!!"

"Kagome, what happened to you?" He examined her robes. Naraku. "What did he do to you?!"

The tears wouldn't stop flowing. He knew what this meant. _'Rape. He raped MY Kagome!'_

"Kagome, you rest. I don't know what to do with you."

33333

Later that night

33333

"Kagome... you're making my Inuyasha-kun worry. He shouldn't have to worry about you. It's all your fault that he's dead. So, he won't have to worry about you anymore if you've gone away, right?" Watetsu whispered to the sleeping Kagome. She raised the knife above her head, ready to stab her through the chest.

33333

a/n: I'm so evil with my cliff hangers! Okay I bet you're wondering why I'm late so I'm going to update right now.. Yes... right NOW!

Ritsuki-Chan

**OMG! TO ALL MY FANS:**

**As soon as I said that, my computer stopped working. It wouldn't work for a complete week. Now, Monday January 24, it is working (and I'm flipping out like you will not believe... MY PC IS MY BEST FRIEND!!!!) So, VERY VERY VERY sorry for the late update!!! I hope you all can understand!**

**Love You**

**Ritsuki-Chan**


	4. Unconditional Love Part I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

44444

A/N: Let me tell you my heart wrenching story. First, my RealOne player didn't work. I don't know why. And it still is acting up.

Next, on Saturday night, Krista was over and she wanted to go on to hear ATITS (and then i turned seven). We clicked a link and the next thing comes up saying "No page to display" and I'm all like "okay thats okay lets go on emotionally driven so i can download" so i try getting on there. Same thing. "No page to display". "No page to display"

I WAS PISSED OFF!!!

Today I had a really weird feeling to try the computer. First I deleted EVERY SINGLE SONG FILE I OWN. WHICH IS ALMOST 100 FILES. Then I deleted Kazaa, weatherbug, and my daily horoscope because they all annoy me. AND TA-DA!!!  
IT WORKS!

OMG!! I AM SO HAPPY!!!!!!

Date(s): Monday, January 24, 2005

Tuesday, January 25, 2005

Music: NONE

(1-25) Shine We Are! - BoA

Under the Moon - Do As Infinity

Motokare - Aya Matsuura

A Miracle for You - Mika Nakashima

Destiny's Lotus - Mika Nakashima

Feel Fine! - Mai Kuraki

Be Prepared...For Ralph Nader - AB, Uncle Tom )

Current Stuff: OMG! I bought Fushigi Yugi Vol. 13 (**spoilers ahead**) and I bawled so hard. Hotohori DIED! I started crying so hard at Sinubi's house and her and Krista made fun of me!!! IT WAS SO SAD!! I CAN'T HELP IT!!! I NEVER REALIZED HOW MUCH I LIKED HIM UNTIL HE DIED!

Then Miaka and Tamahome got married... and i cried.

Then Tamahome died... I didn't cry... I couldn't believe it!!

NURIKO (and everyone else) CAME BACK!!! A CRIED SOOO HARD!!

Then they left... and I cried...

Miaka's wish for her and Tamahome to stay together didn't come true... Crying again.

BUT THEY TRICKED ME... HE DID COME BACK... SO I CRIED!!!

I cried a lot.

OMFG my mom is screaming at me to get off becasue she needs to use the phone but I only need 2 more minutes to download this song. I hate her. She is a fucking btich. She's making me cry. I hate her. GDI She doesn't understand anything I say and she doesn't even listen. Because I'm all like "I told you that before!!!" "NO YOU DIDN"T " "YOU DONT REMEMBER BECAUSE YOU WERENT LISTENING!!!!!"

I HATE HER!

Quote: More-tits-yaa? (by: Machelle, Samantha, and ME! Story: In gym today, for some reason Samantha called me Morticia. (Because my real name is Alicia) (WOW you learn something new everyday!) And Machelle was like "What did you say? More Tits?" and I was like "More Tits? YA!")

YAY a new chappie!

44444

Watetsu held the knife over her head, ready to cut down into Kagome. Just as she was ready to swing down, she heard a rustle outside her window. Watetsu had always been afraid of the dark, so this scared her half to death.

"Hello??" She called in a shaky voice.

Nothing responded. But there was more rustling.

"I know someone's out there. Please come out!"

Nothing. She peered her head out the window. (Ritsuki is watching this in a movie theater... "NO!! YOU ARE SO DUMB, BITCH! YOU DON'T DO THAT! YOU'RE GOING TO BE KILLED!!" Everyone else "STFU!!!")

(A/N: crappy.... i got writer's block. be back in an hour. i need to think)

Okay scratch **ALL** of that up there. Let's start over.

(sigh)

Watetsu clung to the knife wavering in her shaky hands. She was just about ready to plunge it into Kagome's heart.

"So long, Kagome. We can't have Inuyasha worry about you anymore, now can we?" She swung down as hard and fast as she possibly could, which was fast considering she was a demon. But not fast enough for our little inu youkai friend!

Inuyasha grabbed Watetsu's wrist while standing behind her. He twisted it and dug his claws through her flesh. "What do you think you're doing?" he sharply whispered.

She was silent for a little while, then quickly spun around and raised the knife above her head, ready to take him out.

"What's the point, Watetsu?" he taunted. "I'm already dead!"

"Shut up!" she yelled. "How did you know?"

"Baka! I was watching from the window. I always have to watch over my Kagome!"

"Oh, so she's a possesion?"

"She's mine!"

"What about me? You're the one who said you'd spend your whole life with me!"

"That's only because you used one of your bedding techniques! You sucked the life out of me while you _raped_ me. I didn't know what I was saying. I fucking hate you, Watetsu!"

"It can't be rape if you enjoyed it!"

"You can't prove I did!"

She was silent... No comebacks from her...

"Watetsu, you filthy little bitch, I won't let you dare hurt my Kagome!"

By this time, Kagome was sitting up and listening to them quarrel.

"Inuyasha, you bastard, why can't you see that I love you?!"

"There's always someone who sets your heart alight. Someone who makes your heart pound just from a tap on the shoulder. Someone who's voice is like a song that never gets tiring. And for me, that someone isn't you. That someone is Kagome."

Tears sprung to Kagome's eyes. That was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard from someone, even if it wasn't directly to her. She never knew Inuyasha's.... poetic side.

Watetsu's eyes were also sprouting tears, but not tears of happiness. These tears were because she was a sore loser and she couldn't stand not getting the man she wanted. She stormed out of the small house and ran away from there.

"Inu...yasha? Did you really mean what you just said?" Kagome murmmured from her bed.

"You... you were listening?" Inuyasha's eyes got wide. _'Oh m'god, oh m'god. What do I do?? I don't know what to do!! ahhh!! I've never been in this type of situation.... I'll play it by ear, I hope she moves things along, and she doesn't force me to!'_ "Kagome... I meant every word of it."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed and she got up from her bed and wrapped her arms around him. "Inuyasha, I love you so much. I really do! All this time I was denying it to myself, but after what you just said, I realized I felt the same about you!"

As she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, instinct towards romance guided his arms around her slender waist. He breathed in her sweet scent and closed his eyes. "Kagome, I'll never let you go."

"Me neither," she brought her head away to gaze into his eyes. The pure love in his orbs completely washed over her. She closed her head and touched his lips, his tongue gently licking her bottom lip.

As the kiss progressed, their hands played with one-another's hair, and their bodies pressed up against eachother. Kagome pulled away, deeply inhaling her breathes as Inuyasha planted kisses down her neck. Each one gave her goosebumps.

"Inuyasha," she sighed. He looked at her again. His eyes were so gentle right now. This was a side of Inuyasha she'd never seen before. He put both hands on her cheeks and drew her closer to him, so he could taste her again.

He walked her over to the bed and laid her down on it. His fingers moved fast while trying to unbutton her shirt. Her eyes got wide as Kagome's mind played tricks on her.

_'Is this really Inuyasha this time? Is it Naraku again? What is all this? I don't know.. I'm scared! NO!'_" NO!!!" Kagome screamed and clawed at Inuyasha with her dull fingers.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Get away from me!!" she screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. He tried to comfort her with an arm around her shoulder, but she flinched and slapped him away. She pulled the blanket over her and crawled into a ball.

Inuyasha stared at her, misery filling his eyes. He was rushing into things. He knew he shouldn't have tried to do that when he knew she was just...raped.

"Leave me alone, please, Inuyasha! If you love me, you'll go!" Kagome managed through tears in her shaky voice.

A look of hurt lingered in Inuyasha's eyes. Why coulnd't Kagome trust him? What had Naraku done to her? Only one thing would be satisfying to Inuyasha - revenge.

44444

"It's alright, cry into my arms," Naraku said, holding Watetsu close to him.

"Inuyasha... I loved him. But he doesn't ever return my feelings. I thought I got rid of Kagome once and for all since she died, but I just had to die, too! It's not fair! Why are we constantly together?!"

"Watetsu... It's alright. Inuyasha needs to die, doesn't he?" he cooed.

She nodded.

"Do you want me to kill him for you?" he was speaking to her as if she was a five-year-old who just got denyed something and was pouting. And he was taking the role of the parent saying "do you want to go and get some ice-cream?" in that... voice.

She shook her head.

"Do _you_ want to kill him?" Same voice.

She nodded.

"Okay. Watetsu, you can call me 'Dad'. After all, I _did_ create you."

"Dad," she repeated.

"Watetsu, I can make you strong. You can be a fighting machine. Just let me take care of you."

"Arigato..." She wrapped her arms around his warm body.

"Are you ready now?"

She nodded.

"Alright." Naraku lowered her kimono and his own robes and embraced her tightly. She scrunched up her face as the pain began. He started pulling himself into her, and she was becoming one with him.

As Naraku's body was sucking into Watetsu's, a wave of warm came over her, and her eyes became fierce. Emotions she'd never felt before came to her, and she starting seeing things in Naraku's twisted perspective.

Her hands clenched into fists and a swarm of demons cam flooding into her. Watetsu was losing control of her own body. This wasn't Naraku coming into her -- this was her coming into Naraku!

Naraku was just replacing his own body with Watetsu's! This one he could use more easily, and he knew from the start he'd have control over her.

He pulled on his own robes, which were now baggy, and tied them around his new feminine body. "I'll still go by Watetsu," he said in his new high-pitched voice.

_'This is different...'_

44444

A/N: There you go, Watetsu-haters! She is gone now! For good! WHEE!! (I think...??)

Ohhh I got this book that lets me learn a beginnere's Japanese course! I memorized this sentence... because i read it a lot...

Washi yori hanasamu na no akira sugimoto dake da.

Only Akira Sugimoto is more handsome than me.

(I'm still only lesson two - Katakana.... I'm having toruble reading it. I can read hiragana fluently! Just... not katakana... its a japanese course thru manga! YAY! what more could i ask for! g2g bai bai!)


	5. Unconditional Love Part II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

55555

A/N: Hey! WHEE! It's 7 o clock and I have to leave at 7:25 or something. Yeppers.

Date(s): Friday January 28, 2005

Saturday January 29, 2005

Monday January 31, 2005

Mood: Tired... I just woke up.

1-29 - Pissed off

1-31 - Good mood.

Music: Sakura Drops - Utada Hikaru! (I LOVE THIS SONG)

Hanabi - Ayumi Hamasaki

Funny Girlfriend- The Brilliant Green (LMAO THIS SONG IS WEIRD BUT I LIKE IT)

Feel Fine- Mai Kuraki

Like a Star in the Night - Mai Kuraki

Destiny's Lotus - Mika Nakashima (I LOVE THE RAPPING PART ITS SO FUNNY!)

Motokare - Aya Matsuura

1-31

I hear music from DDR cuz my sister is playing.

Current Stuff: Nothing!

1-29 - Okay. Last night Krista came over while my mom went out to PARTAY cuz she is immature and acts like a teenager. Well she (my mom) was going with Jodie, her best friend. Next thing we know, Krista and I are getting a call from Jodie saying "Where's your mom? Is she home"

UH OH

So we went to bed at 1, and my mom still wasn't home. So I had to go to work in the morning, and we set the alarm. Well, we wake up 5:30 in the morning and my mom comes home at, like, 6 AM. OMG I was so pissed off. I was really worried. I thought she might've died.

She won't tell me where she was or what happened.

Then, today my boss was pissin' me off. I was tired because of the whole thing last night. So my boss, Lindsay, was all like "Alicia, pick up the pace" And I'm like "Okay"

I didn't really let it get to me.

Well, it got pretty busy later on. People are telling me to do this and that, and I'm the only busser on this day. So I'm really stressed out and then Lindsay is all like "ALICIA THERE ARE TABLES! STOP GETTING STUFF FOR THE OTHER WAITERS OR WAITRESSES"

So since she screamed at me in front of everyone, I was almost crying (not in front of her... I'm not going to let her get satisfaction out of my feelings being hurt).

So since then, I was getting fed up because every time we'd pass eachother she'd say "hurry up" or give me an evil look. I was getting pissed off.

The next thing I know, she calls me to the desert room (employees only). "You really need to get your ass moving. If you don't want to work, I'll send you home, it's as simple as that"

"You know what? Fine! Send me home! I'll stay home! I **_quit_**"

"Good! You don't do anything around here anyway"

I started to mummble.. "I do more than you"

"You can stop it with that attitude"

"My attitude is who I am, and you can't change that"

I ran to the front desk and called my mom to come and get me, and my this time I was crying. It takes a _lot_ to stand up to Lindsay. 'Cause she's a bitch.

So I went to the bathroom to get all my tears out, then I came out to hear Lindsay yell "Alicia quit! We're all going to have to _CONTINUE_ to bus our own tables today"

I grabbed my Inuyasha sweatshirt and camouflage jacket and I stood outside in the cold for the rest of the time for my mom to drive over and get me. OMG I was SO pissed off.

I miss it already.. I made over 100 a week... which is good for a 14 year old! Oh, well! I'll just get myself a summer job.

1-31

I feel weird... the guy I like has a gf but he's flirting with me. It's happened before.. but I thought we weren't really friends anymore...so I feel weird.

55555

A wall of confusion prevented Inuyasha from getting close to Kagome. _'How can I try and help her if I can't even get close to her?'_ That thought ran in his head over and over again.

It hurt him as much as it hurt her when he saw her curled up in a ball on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably for hours.

Every now and then, Kagome's mind would flash pictures of both situations. _'Which ones were real? Whose words do I believe in? And whose hands am I in? Even though I am alone in the end...'_ (A/N: Whose words do we believe in? And whose hands are we in? Even though we are alone in the end... - Hiiragi by Do As Infinity I LOVE IT!)

This was driving Inuyasha mad. He'd always been a loner, but ever since Kagome came into his life, he'd be yearning for someone to be at his side. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

The only thing Inuyasha could think of doing was to try and get close, even if it meant hurting her feelings a little bit. Maybe all she needed was someone to be there for her"Kagome" Inuyasha's voice was so.. not him. It was like he wanted to understand her, and he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go.

Kagome was silent. Inuyasha didn't care. He walked over and sat down beside her and grabbed her by the shoulder, gently, but quickly, holding her up against his chest. "Kagome, I won't let you go. I don't care if you want to be alone or not, you're not going anywhere without me. We're living in a strange place right now, and there are probably things we haven't encountered yet. I won't let you face them alone. I'm coming with you everywhere, always."

Kagome started to cry and again and she hid her face into his haori. She didn't want him to see her crying, although he could already feel her tears soaking into his clothing, and he saw her shoulders shaking. "hww duhhh ahhh nohhhh tssss yuhhhh" she said through the thick cloth.

He grinned. "What"

"How do I know it's you" she cried, tears falling on her hands.

"..." Inuyasha knew... Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha again. And he raped her. That's why Kagome was so touchy. "Because I love you."

Kagome looked up into his golden eyes, which sparkled even in this world without sunlight. They always danced when he was expressing his love to her. Even now, while she was in his strong arms, they were twinkling, and then she knew. This was _her_ Inuyasha. "...Inuyasha..."

Kagome brought her lips to his, and she kissed him with such passion it created tingles to journey from his head to his toes and back up again. He looked her in the eyes when she let go. "Are you sure you're ready" he asked. He did not, by any means want to rush her into a relationship.

She nodded. "Yeah. I can't let something like that hold me back when there are feelings inside I want to express to you. Inuyasha, I love you. I always have. Ever since I layed my eyes on you while you were pinned to the Goshinboku. Even now, we're dead, and my feelings for you are still here."

"This can't be death... if I feel so alive" He was right. How could he be dead if his heart was pounding in his chest right now?

She smiled. "No, we're alive" she agreed and nuzzled into his chest, planting kisses up and down his neck. Inuyasha closed his eyes and let his mind shut down, his instinct take over.

55555

And I'm gonna end it there... Cuz I don't feel like writing anymore! Um.. Chapter 6 will be the last of this series... There WILL be a trilogy, soooo yeah. THANKIES TO SHIRU FOR HELPING ME WITH THAT IDEA!

R.O.D

e. r. i

v. . e

i . .

e. .

w. .

Ja ne, mata! (finally figured out what that means)


	6. The End for Now

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

66666

A/N: Lemme just tell you now that this chapter will be really long. Since this is the end of G.O.H., then it will obviously end it, and also I just remembered Naraku has to come back in Watetsu's body!

Ooh, I got a great idea for the trilogy, but...

**I need help with titles.**

**For more info on what the trilogy will be about, check it out at the bottom of the page (you could do it NOW and ruin the surprise, or you can do it when you're done reading.)**

Thankies!

I'm gonna skip all that crap and just jump right into the fic!

66666

(All those sixes... ahh it's scary. Have any of you guys watched Point Pleasant? Not that that show scares me... OMG you know what is really scary? Ju-On! (The Grudge!) OMG! But Toshio is adorable! I want to hug him. And Kayako looks cool! But she's creepy... EWW and when Alex found Yoko! AWWW EWWWW ! I felt so bad about how Toshio, his kitty, and Kayako died. That was awful!)

**Gates Of Hell**

**Chapter Six**

**Finale**

66666

(The next morning - although... its dark so it all seems like night... I'll shut up. I'm only writing this because I'm trying to think!)

Kagome lay her head on Inuyasha's nicely defined chest. Last night... He let his instinct take over. Well then. His instinct was pretty good. (nod, nod LMAO) He himself was pretty good. Better than Naraku. Ewww

Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome, holding her close and making her warm. He could still smell her arousal. But she was too tired from last night, so he couldn't do anything.

Kagome leaned up on her side. "I love you, Inuyasha." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Me too," he said and kissed her back, except this time it was how he wanted it - Hard.

66666

Naraku dragged himself closer and closer to where Kagome and Inuyasha were residing. He could feel Watetsu's feelings of rage and jealous. They were overpowering him. He couldn't handle her complicated life. He never felt most of these, so they were hard on him.

However, he didn't give up. He was going to make it there, and he was going to try to seduce Inuyasha... or something.

All these crazy feelings were making him lose his train of thought. He could barely see straight. That's when it happened.

Watetsu's voice inside his head. _Give it back..._ she called to him. He blacked out, and before he knew it, she was standing before him.

She beckoned him, and he obeyed listlessly. He drew closer to her. "You took the only thing I had left, and now I'm taking it back," she said, and drew a knife above her head and plunged it into him, his blood staining her clothes and skin.

Watetsu's (her body) eyes snapped open. "I'm back," she told herself. (DUN DUN DUNNNN) She looked down at her hands. They were stained in Naraku's blood.

66666

Inuyasha and Kagome were at it again. Yeah... they were doin' the do. Yes. Okay. I'm sorry I'm just kinda hyper. And since my AOL won't work I'm kinda pissed. Wow. Not part of the story but as you can see -sings- I DON'T CAREE!

(2-25)

I'm so sorry that I am late updating this. I haven't had time.

66666

Watetsu stood outside their window, watching them. It disgusted her. _'Inuyasha, how could you? Have I been erased completely from your life? Do you even miss me, or think of me when you're alone?'_

She silently stepped inside (maybe she has ninja shoes, because they didn't hear) and looked at them through the doorway. She coughed rudely.

Inuyasha glanced over and his heart just stopped right there. Watetsu. Omigod.

"Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that you two aren't in love. You know that crazy guy that wrote that new book called the Bible or whatever - he was really crazy because that was a really detailed fake story! (ritsuki doesn't believe in the bible - she thinks it was written by some crazy guy and ritsuki also likes to talk in the third person!) - ANYWAY, "unscrumpulous people"-"

"Kagome, what are scrumples?"

"I think it means to have no scrumples left. I think I had them before, and I had to get a shot."

"It sounds more like a pastry to me."

"SHUT UP!" Watetsu screamed.

All of a sudden an automated voice boomed over them. _'The next people to come into the between life and death realm are here. You three are to be reincarnated in 5. 4.'_

Inuyasha quickly looked around. "I love you, Kagome!"

Kagome and Watetsu exchanged one last dirty look.

_'1. goodbye!' (you are the weakest link! lol this is ritsuki-P)_

66666

A/N: THE END

LOL I know that was a REALLY corny ending. But hey there is another coming.

Here's what it'll be about.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Watetsu -heavy sigh- YES her, too. They're all reincarnated. They all live in the same village and somehow they feel connected to eachother. Kagome is forced to be with some guy, and (wait a sec - they're all going to have new names. But I don't know what they'll be yet) Inuyasha's character becomes really jealous and stuff. Hmm.. I don't know where Watetsu will fall into place yet, so **I am in desperate need of IDEAS! If you give me an idea, I'll give you credit.** Ohh there is one thing that I know will happen. DUN DUN DUNNN...

Once again, REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!

I love you all!

Bai Bai!

Ritsuki-chan

E-mail me or IM me with Names:

Tenchimuyo2017

Bunniebunnie4

Thanks so much!


End file.
